Steven Soul
Summary Story Several weeks after his parents' funeral, Steven Soul and his younger sister were attacked in the middle of the night by a band of thieves. As they lay dying in pools of their own blood, the bandits raided the house and set it ablaze afterward; with his dying breath, Steve swore vengeance on these crooks. With his anger weighing down his soul, Steve was unable to pass on; eventually, he was found by an angel of death who sympathized with him and trained him the use of spiritual powers. In return he aided the angel in his job of governing souls; a year later, he came back to life seeking his assailants as the vengeful phantom, Soulman. Personality Steve is a cold and introverted individual, he cares little for anything that doesn't relate to his primary objective. He is not so easily distracted from whatever task he is assigned to unless its a personal matter involving his murderers; even in a fit of rage he retains enough self control to make decent judgement calls. Unless he has completely snapped and lost his mind. Powers and Stats Tier: physical body varies; spirit form averages in tier 3 Name: Steven Soul Origin: OC Gender: male Age: died at the age of 26 Classification: (human) ghost Powers and Abilities: 'Being a spirit of vengeance has its perks. ' Ghost Physiology: 'Steve is a spirit bound to the world of the living until his unfinished business has been settled. As a ghost he has access to certain otherworldly abilities like intangibility, flight, psychic powers, and immortality. ' Immortality(resurrection): 'So long as his soul is tied to the living world, Steve can be resurrected over and over and over again. One of the perks of this immortality is regeneration, his body can automatically heal from certain wounds at high speeds; and he can push this regeneration further if necessary. This keeps the body in prime condition, and eliminates the need for food. ' Ectoplasm Manipulation: 'Steve can control the extra-planar energy that all ghosts are composed of called ectoplasm. Its unstable, esoteric properties allow him to ignore normal matter/energy, in the sense that they will harmlessly pass through him, but he can still interact with them if he wishes to. By manipulating the size, shape, potency, and various other properties of the ectoplasm flowing through himself, he can use it for a plethora of applications, such as to augment certain stats, regeneration, erect barriers, fire energy blasts, and create various constructs like weapons. ' Possession: 'Steve can inhabit the bodies of others, sentient or otherwise, hijacking their physical and mental functionalities. Possession becomes easier when the target has no mind or soul like inanimate objects or places. While in possession, the body limits his overall power output, but gets a 100,000x boost; and he can further augment or mutate the host to suit his desires. ' Astral Projection: 'Steve can travel freely through the astral plane by separating his soul from his body. While in his spirit form he is cannot be detected by anything or anyone of the corporeal realm; but the reverse does not apply to him, he can effect anything in the astral and physical planes. He often does this before possessing someone, its also handy for covert missions. ' Exorcism: 'By using ectoplasm, Steve can remove possessing entities from whatever people, places, and objects they are inhabiting. Steve sometimes uses this in tandem with his possession ability. ' Telekinesis: 'With his mind, Steve can move various forms of matter; even energy. ' Telepathy: 'Steve can mentally receive and transmit info to others. He can communicate with, read, control, and sense the minds of others; among other telepathic abilities such as downloading and uploading knowledge from one mind to another, he can shield and "delete" minds. ' Fear Inducement: 'Steve's soul constantly emits a fear inducing aura from it, afflicting all who sense it; this aura becomes much stronger when he isn't in a body and when others get closer to him. The fear becomes so strong it makes victims hallucinate. ' Intangibility: 'While Steve's soul is untouchable by corporeal beings and substances, he can make his physical body, parts or whole, untouchable as well. Steve can also make whatever he touches intangible, either for a short time or for as long as he makes contact with it. ' Invisibility: 'Steve can render himself, or even parts of himself, partially or completely undetectable by naked eyes however he chooses. As his soul exists on the astral plane, he can't be seen by anyone of the corporeal realm, he can also turn others invisible if he wants through physical contact. ' Combat Proficiency: 'Steve's training with the death angel gives him unbelievable fighting abilities, to the point where he's superhuman. His immense strength, speed, durability, and stamina makes him a force to be reckoned with and his skills with a scythe are unrivaled by even the highest ranking death angels. 'Attack Potency: '''In a physical body Steve can output damage on a 5-A level, he can even push himself to reach tiers of 4-B'; in his ghost form he has shown the capability to output' 3-C levels. While it is possible for him to reach mid 3-B levels of power, these levels are not the pinnacle of his spiritual power. '''Speed: '''Steve's physical body can move massively hypersonic speeds in combat and travel, and reach as high as '''relativistic+; his ghost form can move at''' massively ftl+ speeds. However, that's nowhere near his max speed; heck, he once flew so fast he wound up in traveling between dimensions. '''Lifting Strength: '''Steve can lift up to class Y', even into' stellar ranges in a physical body. When it comes to his ghost form, there is no upper limit. For the most part he can lift '''multi-galactic masses with relative ease. It becomes truly irrelevant when he uses telekinesis. Striking Strength: '''While in a physical body, Steve can hit with the force of a supernova(class XPJ) in one strike. If he were to go all out, and then some, he could cap out at '''low multi-solar system level; his ghost form has been able to trade blows with multi-galaxy tiers without a hitch. Durability: '''Steve's physical body can tank damage from '''nuclear to''' planet and even solar system level attacks. While his ghost form can't be harmed the usual way, he has taken damage before and has shown '''multi-galaxy to universal levels of resilience, average. FYI, not invulnerable. Stamina: 'His body can perform at its peak for 3 months. Steve's soul however, is inexhaustible. 'Range: '''Steve has such control over his power, he can channel its range from cellular to astronomical'. '''Standard Equipment: '''Steve holds two sacred items in his possession; a reaper's scythe and a soul record. * The Reaper's Scythe is a tool used by all death angels and Death itself. They are soul bound weapons that can extend for greater reach and contract to travel size; the weapons can damage souls, ripping them from whatever physical shell they're locked away in and slashing them to pieces. They serve a secondary purpose as keys to the afterlife, unlocking the doorways into the realms of Heaven or Hell. With this weapon in his possession, he can use a technique called Reaper's Judgement(techniques). * The Soul Record is a dual-colored booklet with magical properties; each side acts as a doorway to Heaven(sky blue) or Hell(blood red). These books keep records of every soul in the universe, as well as the status and location of the soul. He can mark any target in the booklet, provided they're not already marked by somebody else, and track them to the far reaches of the universe be they in the physical or astral plane. When a target is branded with one of two crests, following the reaper's judgement, the Reaper's Sentence sends them to Heaven or Hell(techniques). 'Intelligence: Above Average '''Weaknesses: Steven may sound unstoppable, but that's not the case... * once he's settled whatever unfinished business he has, his soul will pass on * his powers are limited when he's in a physical body * while he can keep his emotions in check for long periods of time, the longer he stays in the mortal realm the angrier he becomes, high levels of anger will cloud his judgement over time * Necromancy and Soul manipulation can be used to control him if the user is skilled and powerful enough to tame him * certain levels of Soul Destruction can harm him, bypassing the immortality and "killing" him * healing factor can be overtaxed if overused too quickly, should that happen, the body may give out and die if not given the chance to recuperate naturally * frequently pushing a weaker body to its limits and beyond can have negative effects Notable Attacks/Techniques: Some moves Steve has and can use... * Dead Rising: A transformation that Steven undergoes where he is first enveloped in a cocoon of death energy that mutates him into one of Death's angels. When he emerges, he takes on the appearance of a skeleton wearing a ragged set of armor with a hood over his head and wings made out of bones. His scythe also receives a slight makeover as the long handle is also made of bones. Despite the wear-and-tear look of the form, it is superior to his normal ghost form, which is already ridiculously powerful, and enables him to use death force energy. * Reaper's Judgement: In his angel of Death form, Steven slashes his victim with his scythe and one of two symbol is branded somewhere on their body; an enclosed ring and an opened ring. The ring represents a shackle, closed means the target is bound to Hell, open means their free to go to Heaven. The attack can't be blocked, must be dodged. * Reaper's Sentence: After a target has been branded using Reaper's Judgement, this move is activated when Steven brings forth his Soul Record and presents the corresponding side to the target; sending them to either Heaven or Hell. * Phantom/Grim Ray: Fires a beam of ectoplasm/death energy at the target; the shape and size can be altered if needed. Death energy will instantly kill the target when hit, dodging is a necessity. * Wraith/Death Rain: Steven launches a flurry of energy at a specific point or over a vast area, their shape, size, range, and number will vary depending on the situation. Death energy will instantly kill the target(s) when contact is made. * Ghost/Killer Wall: A barrier made of ectoplasm/death energy that protects against oncoming attacks and can be used to imprison others. Its size and shape can be changed at will. If an enemy touches it when death energy is used, they will die. * Specter/Death Armor: Ectoplasm surrounds and protects his body like an exoskeleton, he can change the shape and size at will. Feats *resurrected several times *sentenced 77,777 spirits, 22,400 to Heaven, 55,377 to Hell *became an angel of Death after a year of training *traveled to another galaxy in a matter of seconds *mutated a vessel to multi galaxy level *rescued an innocent soul from Hell *dodged point blank laser fire *hypnotized an entire planet's populace *move over half the galaxies in the universe with just his mind *punched with enough force to cause 1/4 of the universe to vanish *tanked a blast capable of destroying multiple galaxies *has never felt fatigue in spirit form Category:Original Character Category:Magic Category:Undead Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:OVERPOWERED LOAD OF CRAP!!! Category:Sir-duke01 Category:ESP User